vampire_diariesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Malese Jow
Elizabeth Malese Jow (conocida como Malese Jow, nacida el 18 de febrero de 1991) es una actriz, cantante y compositora estadounidense que interpretó a Anna en . Ella es mejor conocida por interpretar a Genna Fabiano, una chica interesada en la moda y el diseño de su propia ropa en la comedia de televisión de televisión Nickelodeon, Unfabulous. Más recientemente, Malese ha sido visto en un papel recurrente en el programa de The CW Network , donde interpreta a la personaje Linda Park. Biografía Malese nació el 18 de febrero de 1991, en Tulsa, Oklahoma. El padre de Malese es chino-americano y su madre es caucásica con la herencia Cherokee. Ella tiene dos hermanos y una hermana. Ella también escribe y canta canciones en su tiempo libre. Su nombre era originalmente Elizabeth Malese Jow, pero es popularmente conocida como Malese Jow. Carrera thumb|Malese Jow Cuando tenía 6 años, Jow apareció en Barney y Dellaventura, pero su carrera como actriz despegó cuando consiguió el papel de Geena Fabiano en la serie de televisión Nickelodeon Unfabulous junto a Emma Roberts. Geena fue la mejor amiga de la diva de Addie Singer, obsesionada con la moda y diseñando su propia ropa. La sitcom adolescente duró tres temporadas y le valió a Jow varias nominaciones a Young Artist Award. Desde que Unfabulous terminó en 2007, Jow ha aparecido en Bratz: The Movie como Quinn y ha protagonizado a Wizards of Waverly Place, interpretando el papel de la famosa actriz Ruby Donahue. En 2008 protagonizó "The Young and the Restless" como Hannah, y en 2009 interpretó "Look-alike Carly" en iCarly, otra serie sobre Nickelodeon. Ese mismo año actuó en La Vida Secreta de la Adolescente Americana como Gail y Disney muestran a Hannah Montana como Rachel. También hizo un cameo en la película de 2009 Aliens in the Attic. En 2010, Jow apareció en la primera temporada de (The CW). Ella interpretó el papel de Anna, una vampiro de más de 500 años que inicialmente parece tener malas intenciones, pero finalmente se revela que simplemente quiere dejar a su madre libre. Ella intenta utilizar a Jeremy Gilbert (Steven R. McQueen) para conseguir la oportunidad de acercarse a los hermanos Salvatore (Ian Somerhalder y Paul Wesley) y Elena Gilbert (Nina Dobrev), pero termina cayendo para él. En el final de la temporada, le dice a Jeremy que planea irse, y le da un vial de su sangre para que pueda convertirse en un vampiro y unirse a ella. La primera temporada termina con Anna intentando proteger a Jeremy y a los ciudadanos de Mystic Falls de un inminente ataque de vampiros cuando es capturada y asesinada por el tío de Jeremy, John Gilbert (David Anders). Jow apareció en la película de ABC 2010 You're So Cupid! Como Megan, y interpretó a Alice Cantwell, la mejor amiga de Christy Lee (Brenda Song), en la película The Social Network. También protagonizó un episodio de la serie de televisión TNT Leverage. Algún tiempo después, protagonizó la serie de televisión Nickelodeon The Troop como Cadence Nash. En 2011, tuvo un papel recurrente en Big Time Rush como Lucy Stone y en la serie Desperate Housewives como Violet. Jow volvió a aparecer como Anna en la tercera temporada de The Vampire Diaries. Jow también ha aparecido en la banda americana, el video musical de All Time Low para su sencillo, "Time Bomb". El rol de estrella invitada de Jow como Lucy Stone es un nuevo papel recurrente en la Temporada 3 de Big Time Rush. En 2012, es programado para jugar a Morgan en el episodio piloto del CW Shelter. Morgan es una chica salvaje y promiscua, así que promete ser un papel más adulto para Jow que sus papeles pasados que representan a adolescentes. Shelter fue asesinado en Carolina del Norte y producido por J.J. Abrams y Mark Schwahn. En el año 2015, Jow fue elegida como Linda Park, un personaje recurrente en la primera temporada de The Flash, que tuvo una relación de corta duración con el personaje principal, Barry Allen. Desde entonces, ha vuelto a interpretar su papel en la segunda temporada de The Flash, que se amplió para incluir la contraparte Earth-Two de su personaje, un metahumana conocida como Dr. Light que tiene el poder de canalizar y utilizar la luz de las estrellas para crear explosiones consecutivas y cegadoras. Filmografía Apariciones ;Temporada 1 *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let The Right One In'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' ;Temporada 2 *''As I Lay Dying'' ;Temporada 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' Carrera Musical ;Sencillos *Caught up in you *Mista DJ *Where You Belong *Go Go *Left Waiting *Hey Oh *No Better *Red Light *Turn Away *Sound Of Summer *He Said She Said *Live 4 Today *You Had It All *You Left Me In The Air Trivia *Cuando Kevin Williamson se acercó a ella sobre su regreso en la segunda temporada y ella estuvo de acuerdo, Kevin le pidió que inventara una razón por la que estaba de vuelta en la ciudad para filmar, que eventualmente se les ocurrió disparar un episodio de flashback por si alguien preguntaba. *Malese tiene tres hermanos, una hermana más joven y dos hermanos más jóvenes. *Malese ha estado en cuatro vídeos musicales diferentes. *Ella junto con Arielle Kebbel, Steven R. McQueen, Marguerite MacIntyre y Emily C. Chang han sido anfitriones en The Vampire Diaries Rehash. Galería Malese_Jow.jpg 87719ff9ce6855e2d5d45a1dd1c5f5f2.jpg malese-jow-linda-park-flash.jpg 97eaa4dab89f6f337a15cecef90b9685.jpg IMG_2457.jpg b9d4564438871bca30a29e51090bdea7.jpg tumblr_nj93ma2F6W1u7maaso1_1280.jpg Malese-jow-premiere-cars-2-01.jpg matt-shively-malese-jow-joins-troop02.jpg MaleseJow_1310660714.jpg Malese-Jow-with-red-dress-at-VH1-Do-Something-Awards.jpg fa4226f99cefc75c6cb16711206617c8.jpg 2a449a01e57b3848c5d7202d94a21d46.jpg 2eb118ddd2b1577f510cf75a4847afeb.jpg Malese-Jow-malese-jow-26954419-265-379.jpg ea3c6d217c331a2aa9d3066509a190db.jpg 769538192a07ec6ece04af9a2b5f75d8.jpg 0b06ce97-6468-439c-9eb7-b08b359b4894.jpg a810cd_0252507041d24c6f88f1d2bbc726b3cf-mv2_d_1200_1600_s_2.jpg 302930292.jpg 80XEWL6p.jpeg malese-jow.jpg Screen-Shot-2015-04-10-at-10.47.40-AM.png Malese-Jow--Melis-and-Dainon-Photoshoot-2015--03.jpg Malese_5220_FINAL_web-e1448458216952-1050x981.jpg malese-jow-bloody-night-con-4-barcelona-spain-june-2014-_7.jpg Malese_Jow_(7446472794).jpg Malese_Jow_(7446323728).jpg 1ce192387dece09a926b63700f652640.jpg 7352b940b58e5d00b1df1f812647cef5.jpg Malese-Jow-Nina-Dobrev-tv-female-characters-14474757-500-338.jpg malese-jow-and-nina-dobrev-gallery.jpg tumblr_static_7nojik3fvpss8osg4c4cwkocg.jpg malese-jow-facebook-anna-the-vampire-diaries-12255539-720-503.jpg c42f5d4d0ad49bd2c46c04c9c70a15ae.jpg malese_jow_the_vampire_diaries_6pHCEiJ.sized.jpg 300677801.jpg ian-somerhalder-entertains-crowd-another-day-of-bloody-con-10.jpg Enlaces Extremos * * Categoría:Reparto de TVD Categoría:Reparto de la Temporada 1 Categoría:Reparto de la Temporada 2 Categoría:Reparto de la Temporada 3 Categoría:Estrellas Invitadas